Cada corazón merece una oportunidad
by Randuril
Summary: Finalmente la boda no se realizó, así que Akane tenía que hacer algo con el vestido de novia.


**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

_Cada corazón merece una oportunidad_

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

El día comenzó como siempre y todos bajaron a desayunar. Soun Tendo estaba pálido como un muerto y fumaba mirando desesperanzado a su hija y su futuro yerno mientras comían sin decir una palabra. Un poco más atrás, el panda jugaba con una pelota de colores.

Kasumi le reprochó dulcemente a su padre por fumar en la mesa del desayuno, luego le sonrió a Nabiki y le aconsejó que dejara a un lado los yenes y la calculadora porque la comida se enfriaba. Nodoka soltó un suspiro de resignación.

Nadie mencionó la boda. Nadie comentó nada sobre que hoy podría haber sido el primer día de Ranma y Akane como esposos. Nabiki estaba muy ocupada como para hacer un comentario ácido sobre todo lo que se gritó la pareja la noche anterior antes de irse cada cual a su habitación.

Happosai entró de repente al cuarto y se lanzó al regazo de Akane con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Akane, preciosa! Puedes abrazarme y darme los buenos días.

Nunca llegó a destino porque se encontró de frente con el puño de Ranma y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

—Viejo libidinoso —masculló el muchacho.

—Parece que hoy será un lindo día —comentó Kasumi mientras servía más arroz.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Akane subió a su habitación y puso manos a la obra. Cuando el día anterior se cambió de ropa había tirado el vestido de novia de cualquier manera en el piso y ahora era un revoltijo de seda y encaje blanco. Se lo quedó mirando mientras una mueca irónica le aparecía en el rostro y después cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y lo levantó.

Hizo una bola y lo metió en el bolso más grande que tenía, después se colgó el bolso del hombro y salió dando grandes pasos hacia la puerta de la casa.

—Akane, querida —la llamó Nodoka cuando la vio poniéndose los zapatos para irse—, tengo que hablar contigo.

—Lo siento, tía, voy de salida —respondió la muchacha—. Hablamos cuando regrese.

Y desapareció.

Nodoka alcanzó a ver el trozo de encaje que sobresalía del bolso de Akane y se llevó una mano a la frente. «¿Qué será lo que hará?», se preguntó, era justamente eso lo que quería evitar, el vestido le había costado una fortuna. Tendría que hablar con su hijo seriamente sobre el tema.

Ranma vio de reojo cómo Akane desaparecía hacia la calle y por un momento pensó en seguirla porque la tonta podría meterse en problemas como siempre, además, la batalla en el dojo era muy reciente aún. ¿Y si aparecía Shampoo? ¿O Kodachi? ¿Y si se encontraba con Kuno? Luego lo asaltó el rencor, Akane le había ocultado lo del Nanniichuan… No se lo perdonaba. Decidió irse a entrenar y pasó el resto del día intranquilo.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Ya era casi la hora de la cena cuando se escuchó llegar a Akane.

—¡Estoy en casa! —exclamó alegre, tiró los zapatos en la entrada y subió las escaleras como si estuviera en una maratón.

Ranma (que obviamente no esperaba impaciente su regreso y se dejó caer por allí solo casualmente en cuanto escuchó su voz) estuvo ahí un segundo después de que ella tocara el recibidor y solo distinguió una sombra que doblaba el recodo del segundo piso. Kasumi salió de la cocina secándose las manos en el delantal.

—Bienvenida, hermani… ¡Oh! Creí escuchar a Akane —sonrió cuando vio a Ranma parado a un lado de la puerta.

—Sí… eeeh… ella llegó hace un momento —replicó el muchacho, todavía asombrado de la velocidad que podía llegar a tener Akane si se lo proponía.

—Muy bien. Por favor, Ranma, avísale que baje a cenar. Yo pondré la mesa —y sin esperar respuesta, Kasumi volvió a la cocina.

—Claro, Kasumi.

Pestañeó un par de veces y subió la escalera.

En su habitación, Akane respiraba agitada apoyada en la puerta, sosteniendo la percha en la mano derecha. Había sido una buena carrera, en todo el día no había visto ni a Ukyo ni a Sampoo, y ¡gracias a Kami! tampoco a Kodachi, pero seguramente al volver el destino iba a querer que se las cruzara así que decidió correr. Y corrió mucho más rápido al llegar a casa porque supuso cuáles serían los comentarios si alguien la veía, y si la llegaba a ver Ranma sería peor porque la situación se volvería muy embarazosa.

Apretó contra su pecho la funda que colgaba de la percha y se sobresaltó al escuchar un golpe seco en la puerta.

—Oye, Akane.

Era Ranma. Miró desesperada a todas partes y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Sí?, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó sin abrir la puerta.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

De pronto los dos se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo de que esas eran las primeras palabras que se dirigían en el día, luego de los gritos de la noche anterior y las recriminaciones cuando el señor Tendo les comunicó que la boda se aplazaba. Ranma había tenido una charla con su madre (o más bien había observado atentamente la katana que portaba Nodoka mientras ella hablaba), y lo único que podía recordar con claridad era el consejo de llevarse mejor con Akane.

Lo problemas entre ellos no eran su culpa, no, señor, no lo eran; pero aún así decidió esforzarse, hasta que Akane lo echara a perder, como solía hacer.

Akane se dio cuenta de que si seguía así levantaría sospechas, por lo que tiró la funda con el vestido bajo la cama y abrió la puerta sonriendo.

—Sí, estoy bien. Gracias —dijo, un poco nerviosa.

Ranma se puso igual de nervioso al verla, pero quedó aliviado, no parecía tener ningún rasguño, la ropa estaba intacta y… sonreía. Ella estaba sonriéndole.

—Mmm… Ka…Kasumi dice que la cena… está lista —tartamudeó todavía mirándola embobado.

—Gracias… Ranma. En seguida bajo —replicó Akane, y cerró la puerta lo más rápido y menos maleducadamente posible.

Ranma volvió a pestañear varias veces frente a la puerta cerrada sin saber si sentirse ofendido o no, luego se dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Akane se arrodilló y sacó despacio la funda de abajo de la cama. La levantó y la sacudió un poco por si se había ensuciado y cuando vio que estaba en perfecto estado se fue con ella hasta el armario.

Estaba a punto de guardarla cuando dudó y abrió un poco el cierre para observar el vestido de novia. Estaba impecable ahora que lo había llevado a la tintorería, ayer no se había fijado, pero supuso que además de sucio estaría roto y descosido en varias partes después de la disputa en el dojo, pero se dio cuenta que no. Lo que estaba más maltratado era el velo, seguramente de cuando trató de librarse de Happosai, pero por lo demás había salido bastante bien librado; claro que eso mismo no se podía decir de la ropa de Ranma, pensó después.

Había decidido atesorar ese vestido por el resto de su vida. No entendía ni ella misma por qué lo hacía, así que darle explicaciones a otro sería mucho más difícil. ¿Cómo podía describir la emoción que sintió cuando Ranma se quedó sin palabras viéndola vestida de novia? ¿Cómo explicar que ella sabía, de alguna manera misteriosa, que esa boda se iba a repetir y esta vez saldría bien? Lo más probable es que en esa ocasión no usara el mismo vestido, pero igualmente quiso guardarlo, como una especie de talismán de buena suerte. Esa prenda le recordaba un momento hermoso, a pesar de todo, y se ilusionaba pensando que en algún momento iba a poder vivirlo de verdad.

—_Ranma, tú me amas, ¿no es así?… podría jurar que te oí… ya sabes, decir que me amabas._

—_¡ Estoy seguro de que no lo dije en voz alta!_

«No lo dijiste en voz alta, ¿eh?», Akane sonrió para sí misma. Guardó el vestido prolijamente en la parte de atrás, oculto por el resto de la ropa, cerró el armario y bajó a cenar.

Ya todos estaban sentados a la mesa y en cuanto ella ocupó su puesto junto a Ranma todos empezaron a comer y charlar. Parecían más animados que en la mañana.

—Akane, encontré a tu cerdito en el patio —le comentó Kasumi entregándole a su mascota.

—¡P-chan! —exclamó la muchacha sorprendida.

El pobre Ryoga captó la mirada de reojo de Ranma atravesándolo y bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Había salido buscando nuevamente la casa de Akari pero la mala suerte hizo que terminara transformado en cerdo y en el dojo Tendo, más precisamente entre los brazos de Akane. Lanzó un suspiró de resignación y se acomodó mejor en la suavidad de su lecho.

Akane levantó la cabeza para mirar a su prometido. El chico se concentró de nuevo en su comida. Akane siguió mirándolo tranquilamente. Ranma se puso nervioso. Ella sonrió, dejó a P-chan en su regazo y se dispuso a comer. Ranma la miró durante exactamente un segundo con lo que Ryoga calificó de «una mirada llena de amor», y luego volvió a lo suyo.

P-chan soltó algunas lágrimas, inconsolable. Ranma aprovechó para camuflar su sutil acercamiento a Akane tratando de alcanzar un tazón.

P-chan lloró con un poco más de ganas. «Oh, Akari, si tan solo el destino no se empeñara en separarnos ahora mismo podría estar entregándote todos los regalos que te compré», pensó restregándose en el cómodo regazo de Akane.

—¡Oh, P-chan! Pareces muy afligido —comentó Akane mirándolo.

El cerdito asintió levemente.

—Es solo un cerdo aprovechado —acotó Ranma y se acercó un poco más a Akane mientras seguía comiendo—. Ese maldito de Ryoga me las pagará —continuó.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Ryoga en esto? Ya déjalo en paz, Ranma —replicó Akane fastidiada. No dijo nada sobre el acercamiento de su prometido y tampoco hizo ningún movimiento para apartarse.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

Nota de autora: Hace unas semanas leí una nota en el diario que decía que en Croacia existe un lugar llamado "Museo de las Relaciones Terminadas", y ahí hay objetos que representan todas las etapas de la separación y cómo la gente avanza en el amor.

La nota comenzaba diciendo "¿Qué le pasa al vestido de boda de una novia que se divorció?". Entonces, no pude evitar pensar en Akane y me dije "¿Y qué le pasa al vestido de boda de una novia que no llegó a casarse?" Así que me imaginé que Akane haría esto. Ustedes seguro tienen sus propias ideas sobre el tema. Se darán cuenta de que en realidad esta historia es muy sencilla, por lo menos yo me imagino que las cosas continuarían así. Me encanta imaginarme cómo hubiera continuado el manga y tengo unas cuantas cosas imaginadas con respecto a eso.

Quería contarles una cosa más y es con respecto al título. Para casi todo lo que escribo se me ocurre primero el título y después pienso qué tipo de historia podría hacer con ese título, pero en este caso pasó al revés ¡y no se me ocurría ningún título decente!

... Hasta que el otro día pasaron en la radio la canción _Dulce condena_ en la versión de Fabiana Cantilo (si no la conocen se las recomiendo, a mí me trae muchos recuerdos), y de unos versos de esa canción saqué el título de este fic. Pienso que condensa bien lo que yo quería mostrar con esta historia, que Akane guarda el vestido de novia porque cree que hay una oportunidad de tener una boda normal con Ranma.

Les dejo como regalo(?) el link a mis historias en fictionpress por si tienen ganas de pasar http: / / www . fictionpress . com / u / 815081 / Romina _ Schellsa

Recuerden quitar los espacios.

Un saludo a todos los que se pasan a leer y gracias.

Romina


End file.
